


Hopelessly hopeful

by Big_bunbun



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, hope and love, illusion to mental health, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_bunbun/pseuds/Big_bunbun
Summary: Sometimes clarity comes from the strangest of people. Sometimes hope is disguised as someone reserved.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: KomaHina Week 2020





	Hopelessly hopeful

**Author's Note:**

> Title is based off lyrics from ‘I've Got a Dark Alley and a Bad Idea That Says You Should Shut Your Mouth’ by Fall Out Boy.

_Hope: definition, N: someone or something on which hopes are centered_

‘Luck’ and ‘hope’ circled his mind like a never-ending mantra. When he woke up, when he ate breakfast, when he listened to his classmates talk, the constant echo in the back of his brain was always a balance of ‘hope’ and ‘luck.’ 

It had always been this way for him, ever since he could remember the first instance of being young and lying awake at night wondering about hope. Thinking about what it truly looked like, felt like, sounded like. It was the thing that always seemed to help him fall asleep, drifting off into a quiet slumber, his mind dreaming of the perfect hope.

He had no idea that one day he would meet a quiet hope, the kind you could fall in love with if you could help unearth just a little of it, dust off the dirt to reveal the shiny truth underneath. 

Who knew someone so _average_ , without any kind of talent, could be the one to quiet that endless cycle, filling it with something new, something almost more frightening: the feeling that maybe this life truly is worth more than just dreaming of what could be. Especially when the thing that _could be_ was standing in front of you. 

And that was what made his mouth speak before his brain could catch up.

‘I’m in love with the hope that sleeps inside of you… I’m in love with the hope that sleeps inside you…’ 

And Hajime looked at him, he really looked at him, and smiled? A response that short-circuited his brain, the mantra changing itself to ‘Hinata-kun...Hinata-kun…’ 

And before he could go on, say something new, ask Hajime about his dreams, his hopes, his needs, The boy was gone, a small wave over his shoulder and a flush on his cheeks. 

The image etched itself in Nagito’s mind like the first time you see art hanging in a museum. Something special, something crafted just to be gazed upon and make you wonder, ‘Who made this? How is something so beautiful real?’

And before he realized it, the mantras were gone... No circular thinking, no constant thrumming of ‘hope’ and ‘luck,’ a new world of possibilities, of balancing love and hope. The dreaming becomes more vivid, as if meeting Hajime brought color into a dulled world. That somehow this average student had hope inside him unlike anything he had ever felt. A power that seemed almost impossible, if it wasn’t in someone like Hinata, someone cool and calculated who could carry the weight, that delicate balance of hope and despair. Something that Nagito couldn’t comprehend, the idea making his head spin. It wasn’t meant for the faint of heart. But then again, neither was Hinata...

So, maybe he was hopeless now, but after meeting Hajime, he knew he wouldn’t be hopeless forever. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
